Lennard Pearce
Lennard Pearce (1915-1984) was an English actor who played Grandad Trotter - (Edward Trotter) in Only Fools And Horses from 1981 to his death in 1984. Lennard died during filming of the 4th series, and Buster Merryfield was bought in as Grandad's brother Albert Trotter. Coincidentally, Lennard and Buster briefly met when filming a play a few years earlier. Pre Only Fools And Horses career Lennard Pearce was born on the 31st October 1915 in Paddington, London to Sidney and Rose Pearce (Nee Stutter), the youngest of 5 children. Only Fools And Horses Lennard was cast as the role of elderly pensioner Grandad Trotter in early 1981. Lennard had to play a character who was 10 years older than him and had to be made up to look dishevelled, with unkempt hair, a dirty old scarf and and an old blazer. Lennard played the role of Grandad in Series 1, 2 and 3 of OFAH. Lennard was 66 in 1981 but his character was meant to be 76. Thicker than Water was Lennard's last appearance in the main series. However, in early 1984, Lennard filmed a special straight to video episode of OFAH called Licensed to Drill. This was his last official appearance as Grandad, even though Lennard begun filming the next series in a few months time before his sudden death. In late 1984, Lennard was ready to film the fourth series of OFAH. He begun to learn his lines and the rest of the cast begun filming location scenes along with Lennard for the series first episode, Hole in One. They filmed in Golborne Road, Ladbroke Grove, London for the exterior scenes of The Nags Head and the exterior scenes outside the court which was in Isleworth, Middlesex. However Lennard took ill suddenly and was taken to hospital on the 12th December 1984. He had a second heart attack and died on the 15th December 1984 aged 69. Aftermath of death and effect on the sitcom This was a huge blow to the cast and crew and they grieved for Lennard over the Christmas period. They decided that the series would continue, so the writer John Sullivan and producer Ray Butt decided to push "Hole In One" to the 3rd episode in the series, and instead of the usual 6 episodes, a 7th episode was added. One suggestion from someone was they got a lookalike actor to play Grandad and carry on. David Jason was one of those who dismissed this idea out of respect for Lennard so it was decided to kill off Grandad. They also did not want the show to open with a funeral, so John wrote an episode, Happy Returns. Also they had to write a funeral episode. They also decided that they were to bring in an old uncle of Del and Rodney Trotter. This was to be Albert Trotter, Grandad's brother. They then quickly put the word around that they wanted actors to apply for the role. After several applicants from actors, of which Ray Butt said many of them gave a lot of waffle about their acting career and how they claimed to have known Lennard, Ray was interested by one letter from an actor called Buster Merryfield. His letter just gave the straight facts and no waffle. So he was called in, and Ray Butt and John Sullivan were impressed and Buster was given the part of Albert Trotter. In early January 1985, filming of series 4 recommenced. The location scenes were then re shot with Buster as Albert, and he was given some of Lennard's dialogue for that episode "Hole In One". The original scenes featuring Lennard Pearce were said to have been taped over and are gone forever, but a few publicity shots was taken of David Jason, Nick Lyndhurst and Lennard Pearce filming "Hole In One" before he died. Other TV roles Refs https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lennard_Pearce Category:Only Fools And Horses actors. Category:OFAH actors who have died.